SpiderMan In Nerima
by Blackskar
Summary: Peter comes to Japan human and normal and well things change R&R Well new chapters up Let me know what you think but remeber I dont have a wp and well I suck at grammer so judge the story not the spelling and grammer let me know if any one wants to pr
1. Default Chapter

The Spider And The Wild Horse  
  
By The Hutch  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Beep Beep Beep" broke the silence of the Tendo Home. Akane rolled  
  
over and smashed her alarm clock with her hammer. As she stretched herself, she  
  
heard her older sister Kasumi yell up  
  
"Breakfast in 10 minutes."  
  
As Akane got ready for school, she couldn't help but wonder how long  
  
Ranma was going to be on his training trip this time? As she slipped in to  
  
the bathroom, she fixed her hair and brushed her teeth she could only think  
  
of Ranma.  
  
That jerk. Always calling her an uncute tomboy and all of a  
  
sudden,after that failed attempt at a marriage, how dare he just take off on  
  
anther training mission. He just made her mad to no end! "How could I love  
  
someone like that?" she asked, thinking out loud.  
  
"Did I just say that I love Ranma?" As this thought rolled around in  
  
her head, all she could think was 'Damn that jerk for making me love him.'  
  
As she finished getting ready, her father called from downstairs, "Akane,  
  
Nabiki, Kasumi, come down here I have an announcement to  
  
tell all of you."  
  
"Oh great. What now?" Akane thought, dreading as always her Fathers  
  
announcements. As she joined her family at the table she smiled at  
  
Auntie Nadoka. Ranma's mother Nadoka smiled kindly in return. As she sat in  
  
place next to her older sister Nabiki, they looked at their Father, who was  
  
holding a letter, tears running down his face.  
  
"A son of a old friend of the family will be coming to stay with us.  
  
He will be going to school with you girls. He will be in your class  
  
Nabiki, so be nice to him. He is a stranger in a strange land," Soun stated.  
  
With that said, Nabiki asked "Who has to get married this time father?"  
  
a sense of dread over coming her. She knew that Akane was already spoken  
  
for and Kasumi had something going on with Doctor Tofu.  
  
'If I have to get married, it will seriously cut in to my profits,' she  
  
thought. It almost brought her to tears thinking of all that lost  
  
money she would never get.  
  
"No, no. This isn't a arranged marriage. The boy is the son of a dear  
  
close family friends that helped us once when we were in need," Soun  
  
stated with anger in his eyes as he looked at Nabiki. "You, of all of us, owe him.  
  
If we indeed owe him anything. It was his father that saved your life when you but a  
  
child Nabiki," Soun said.  
  
The girls stared wide eyed at their Father at a loss for words.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am not surprise you don't remember him doing  
  
it. You were only a newborn when it happened. Kasumi probably remembers  
  
the nice American couple" Soun said.  
  
At hearing this, Kasumi got a strange look in her eyes as she seemed to  
  
be lost in thought. "Oh them. They were nice and had such a cute little  
  
babyboy. I felt sorry for him after that terrible accident," Kasumi said.  
  
"Nabiki, when you were only a baby, you came down with a strange  
  
sickness. No one could find a cure, then they showed up out of the blue. It was  
  
the strangest thing. They told me that they had heard of your sickness and  
  
they said the only cure was from a transfusion. A very rare blood type was  
  
needed and their son was born hours before you had the same blood type.  
  
His father was a scientist and performed the procedure and well, here you  
  
are. They asked only one favor from us, to watch their child while they went  
  
on a business trip. The plane they were on crashed, so we sent the child  
  
back to America with his Aunt and Uncle," Soun said in what seemed to be one  
  
breath.  
  
Nabiki's mouth hung open. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I have  
  
someone else' blood in me and now you mention it?" Nabiki asked. "Well I kind  
  
of forgot about it until I got this letter from his Aunt.  
  
It seems his uncle died 2 years ago and she thinks that the schools and  
  
environment aren't good from him. She says that he is a fragile boy and she  
  
worries about him so she asked if he can come and stay with us" Soun said.  
  
"He will be meeting you at your school. He is in the top of his class  
  
and speaks Japanese, I understand that he is a sensitive young man" Soun  
  
said trying to phrase it correctly.  
  
"Oh so he's a dork! Great. Now we have a transvestite and a geek  
  
living with us" said Nabiki "Well, I will watch out for him but I won't tell  
  
people that I know him."  
  
"That's all I ask and that you treat him nicely. Don't take advantage  
  
of him. I am sure he has lived a very over protected life and isn't ready  
  
for all the strange things that happen around here," said Soun.  
  
"Father," Akane spoke up for the first time, a little bit of wonder in  
  
her voice, "What is this boy's name"?  
  
"Oh its Parker," Soun says trying to pronounce the strange name, "Peter  
  
Parker." 


	2. 2

As Peter walked towards Furinkan High School, he couldn't help but  
  
think of all the diffent things he had seen since getting in to town. First the hand  
  
shaking incident with Ryoga and then Mr.Tendo knocking him on his ass.  
  
Peter just didn't like it, he had a reputation to uphold. Plus that old lady  
  
at the Cat Cafe, the way she had stared at him, she suspected something.  
  
And he had only been in town for a few hours. Peter was so lost in thought  
  
he almost walked by the school. He stopped and looked the place over.  
  
'Not bad,' Peter thought. He took a deep breath and centered himself.  
  
"Lets do this," he said to himself as he walked towards the front doors.  
  
Five minutes later, Peter stood in the school office. He started to  
  
fill out the needed paper work before he noticed the man who just walked in.  
  
He was wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Peter couldn't  
  
help but snicker a little as he looked at the man. 'I wonder who that  
  
weirdo is' he thought as he handed the receptionist the paper work.  
  
"Principal Kuno will see you now," she said, pointing at the door that  
  
the weirdo had just went into. As Peter walked towards the door, he  
  
thought, "No way that guy's the principal." he knocked on the door lightly.  
  
After knocking lightly, he heard "Come in," from the office. As he  
  
entered the room, the man behind the desk pointed to a chair. "Sit little  
  
brudda as the Kahuna lays the laws on ya."  
  
As Peter sat he could barely keep a straight face. 'What kind of joke  
  
is this guy? I mean, come on, he is taking the Island thing a little far  
  
isn't he?'  
  
The Principal stood, in his hand were a pair of scissors. Peter was  
  
starting to get nervous. No way this guy would cut Peter's hair right.  
  
The Principal looked over the young man. The kid was average height,  
  
lightly built, glasses. The kids brown hair was the only thing that  
  
stood out, It was cut short and neat. This the Principal liked.  
  
A smile broke across the Principal face. As he told Peter the rules,  
  
Peter nodded understanding them. "Ok you got that little Brudda. One last  
  
thing before you go to class. I think you gonna need a map," the Principal  
  
said as he started to walk towards Peter. The scissors in his hand were  
  
snipping at the air as if they craved hair to cut. Peter sat there watching the sisors nevrous as the  
  
principal told Peter some of the things about the school and looked for a map.  
  
When he was done he dismissed Peter as he watched him go he looked at the boys grades  
  
and smiled to himself. "Dat Parker boy gonna be good for dis school test scores. De  
  
Kahuna better keep an eye on him keep him out of da truble." With that he walked back to his  
  
desk and began laboring on the paper work that had built up.  
  
As Peter walked down the hall, he wondered what Nabiki and Akane were  
  
like. If they were anything like Kasumi, he wouldn't have a problem with  
  
them. But he doubted his life would be that easy. As he entered the class,  
  
it seemed like everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Class, this is the new student Peter Parker. He is new to this  
  
country. He has no friends or family here, so be nice. Peter, please tell us  
  
where your from and a little about your self," the teacher said.  
  
"Well I'm from Queens, New York, America. There's really not a whole lot to  
  
say. I like science and that's about it," Peter said with a smile as he  
  
walked to his seat. 'I think that didn't help with my image,' he  
  
thought to himself. As he sat down, he noticed this girl with short black hair  
  
staring at him, summing him up. Peter felt his heart speed up as he looked her  
  
over. "Wow, she's cute. I wonder who she is?' He flashed her a  
  
smile. She rolled her eyes and turned to face front. 'That went well' he  
  
thought. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at her. All of a sudden he  
  
was thinking of Gwen Stacy and how he was going to miss her only girl to like him for him.  
  
Lost in thought,  
  
he didn't notice the guy next to him till he poke him. Peter snapped out  
  
of it and looked at the guy  
  
"What?" Peter said, snapping out of it. He looked the guy over who  
  
kinda reminded him of Flash. Peter hoped that the guy didn't want to start  
  
something. "What can I do for you?" Peter asked.  
  
"I am simply warning you to watch out for that foul creature you seem  
  
to have an attraction towards. For she will surely take everything that she  
  
can from you if she has half of a chance," the young man stated.  
  
Jumping out of his seat, he stood on the desk. He proclaimed to Peter, "I am  
  
Tatewaki Kuno, the rising star of the Kendo world. I am called The  
  
Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" He struck a dramatic pose but no one else in  
  
the class even seemed to notice this outburst.  
  
A sweat drop ran down Peter's head, his eyes wide. No way this guy was  
  
serious but he seemed to totally serious. "Well, good for you. I hope  
  
you do well at being that," Peter said. As Kuno sat down, Peter started  
  
read his school book. Then he noticed a picture sitting on the floor under  
  
his chair. He picked it up. It was a picture of some topless redhead  
  
girl. Peter turned red looking at the picture.  
  
Kuno noticed the picture and snatched it out of Peter's hand. "Where  
  
did you get this picture of my Pigtail Girl!" Without waiting for an  
  
answer,  
  
Kuno jumped up on his Desk just as the bell rang for lunch. "Peter Parker,  
  
for this outrage I shall deliver the Divine Punishment of Heaven to  
  
you!" Kuno whipped out his wooden bokken and jumped at the boy  
  
Peter's eyes went wide. ."Your PigTail She's very cute."Peter said with a  
  
week smile.  
  
Kuno slashed at the seat he was just sitting in. Had he not got up  
  
for lunch he would have been hurt. The desk and chair fell apart and  
  
Nabiki had a look of fear on her face as Peter walked out the door with Kuno on his  
  
heels screaming something about betraying his true love and Divine Judgment.  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide. This guy was going to hurt that Parker boy and she would get blamed.  
  
Peter smiled as he ducked in to a empty classroom.after lunch they returned to class the  
  
Teacher announced that to day they were haveing a pop quiz as he passed out the paper work  
  
Peter just wished Kuno would stop stareing at him like he was public menis number 1.  
  
A few min later when they had finished the quiz and passed them around to be  
  
graded the only one who passed with a Perfect score was Peter. The rest of the day flew by  
  
with kuno just stareing at him intenly his hand gripping his sword. When the last Bell rang and  
  
Peter was walking out of the School there waiteing for him was Kuno sword in hand "But the  
  
Right of the might of my blade I shall despence with you None may lay Claim to my Pig tail girl  
  
what Have you to say for your self" kuno said as he leveled the sword at Peters head. By this  
  
time all the school had pretty much gather around to see this new kid get stomped they all knew  
  
sense Ranma had went on his traing mission he wouldnt be stepping in to help the american The  
  
tendo sisters were watching Akane wanting to do something but her sister held her back "watch  
  
and see what he does " is all her sister would say  
  
Peter studied Kuno for a moment and shook His head "Listen Kuno I dont want to fight  
  
you I know I cant win there isnt a chance I could now I dont know who this pigtail girl is I dont  
  
want to know her If she is this special to you now move and let me pass" Peter spoke clearly  
  
hopeing Kuno was a bit less dence then Flash and would listen to reason he didnt know Kuno  
  
very well the next thing peter knew he was running for his life from a manic with a sword perfect  
  
day indeed  
  
That is when he ran falt face in to A young man in a red shirt and Black pants he had a  
  
pack over one shoulder and a pigtail tied behind. Peter fell hard and looked up to see what  
  
brick wall he had hit. Ranma looked down at the kid who ran in to him then looked up to see  
  
Kuno Akane and Nabiki come running around the cornor he raised a brow in intrest as the kid  
  
got up and started to run agian Ranma grab his collar "Hold up they want to speak with you"  
  
Kuno got there frist his face went form ranma to peter and back "Ho this is indeed a  
  
great day the gods deliver my two most fendish foes " Ranma just Then to the American kid  
  
"what are you talking about Kuno what this kid done to you?"  
  
"He has Besmericchetd the good name of my beloved Pigtail girl now realice him to me  
  
" Kuno said raiseing his sword in to strikeing postion  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he looked at Peter kinda angry like "And what did you say about  
  
Pigtail Girl BUB" said shakeing peter for a moment  
  
Peter was almost crying out of simple confuseion this new guy was as pissed as Kuno and there  
  
were those two girls standing there makeing him look even more bad so he did the only thing he  
  
could think of Beg"Listen I dont want a beat down cause I saw some womens breast on a  
  
picture sitting on the floor under My chair Please dont kill me I just want to get back to the  
  
tendo dojo I dont think this country is for me if you let me go Im on the next plane out of here I  
  
sware"  
  
At the mention of the Tendo' Dojo Every one raised a brow then it hit Akane who this kid  
  
was and well Nabiki was takeing bets on who would kill peter frist "STOP DONT HURT  
  
HIM!" Akane yelled  
  
"Why not what reason would you Care who is this guy to you Akane?" Ranma asked  
  
Hearing the name Akane and seeing the girl takeing bets of the growing crowd he could only  
  
guess but that had to be Nabiki the girl who cought his eye  
  
"He happens to be staying with us Ranma he is you Exchange Student the one you let us know  
  
was comeing " Akane said  
  
crossing her arms in front of her "And cant you see this kids no match for you or Kuno"  
  
Hearing all this Kuno had long sense desided this guy wasnt worth his time and wonderd off  
  
muttering something about vengence Ranma just looked at Peter leting him go they all left for the  
  
house makeing small talk  
  
That was just sad the guy alsmot cried doesnt he have any pride?" Ranma asked akane and Nabiki  
  
"well maybe if he is aound long enough some of you will rub off on him or something Then agian  
  
he is Probley hopeless" Akane said getting a pretty well formed Idea of Peter was well more of  
  
a book nerd than a fighter or a hero  
  
Nabiki stood silent counting her money she looked up at peter who was sitting across the room  
  
reading a comic book and had a look in his eyes "I dont know some times Kittens Turn out to  
  
be Tigers" Akane And Ranma just stared at her wondering what she was talking about 


	3. 3

2  
  
2 weeks had passed sense Peter had meet Kuno and Ranma. Over that period of time he fallen in to  
  
the rutine of the house he had seen some stragne things. He heard the stories of what had happen and Peter  
  
desided that maybe he need to learn a little martial arts himself. So he watched He watched Ranma and  
  
Akane Ranma and his father. He Praticed what he saw makeing up his own Katra as he went along.  
  
He didnt have much skill but he got down the basics as best he could on his own. He did it where  
  
he knew no one would see him in the park those who did see him only saw a very thing white guy in sweets  
  
makeing a fool out of himself. Peter also got a chance to talk with thoses in the Tendos house He and  
  
Kasumi got along good She reminded him of AuntMay, He and Nabiki well aside from some similer talk  
  
about america and Her intrest in Photogahy. Genma and Soun found an Intrest in him cause simply they  
  
discoved he was pretty desent game player.  
  
He really didnt have anything in common with Ranma or Akane who while they had no intrest in  
  
any of the things he found intresing He had tried to make small talk with them about martial arts but to no  
  
real success. He even found that he had a few classes with them All of witch were with the Teacher Hinako  
  
Hinomiya they explaned how she changed and such. Peter just accepted it and move on then came the day  
  
they went on the field trip for science class.  
  
Peter fallowed the class paying abit more attention than the rest of the students He was at the end  
  
of the line of students right behind Ranma and Akane. The tour guide stoped them infront of a bunch of  
  
animals.  
  
"This is our gentics lab take for insence this Case of Spiders they have been altred to bring out the  
  
strongest traits of the breed There strength have been inhanced they almost seem to have a precongtive  
  
ablite to sense objects comming at them allowing them to dodge there web strength has a tensile strength of  
  
that stronger than steel there reflexes and aglity is uncharted for creaters there sizes these 13 are all the only  
  
ones in world." the tour gudes rattled on about other animals and such  
  
Peter got close to the glass and started taking pictures of them Ranma and Akane came over and  
  
let him take a few of them in front of the spiders "Geeze look at those things think what it would do to the  
  
musk if they were ever diped one of thease things in the pool at Jusenkyö they would probely hurt the  
  
dragon lord" Akane mutterd  
  
"I could see where the spidersense could come in handy in fights" Ranma Said as they started to walks  
  
away Peter looked at the spider case on last time noticeing that one of the spiders were gone "Um excuse  
  
me but there only 12 spider in this case wheres the 13th"  
  
The tour guide raised a brow in thought "I would guess that they probley remove it for study" as the  
  
tourguide started to lead the group away the lose spider droped from the celing just as he started talking of  
  
how they disect the animals for study the spider landed on Peters hand and bit injecting its posion the it fell  
  
down dead its last act.  
  
Peter looked down seeing the spider and it falling dead He started to rub the back of his hand not  
  
thinking anything of it. It hurt it his head started to spin Ranma and Akane looked at each other takeing  
  
notice of how Peter was acting "um excusses me Miss Hinako is it ok if I be excussed Im not feeling well"  
  
"Pete cant take the blood shed can ya" Ranma said with a smile slaping peter on the back softly at  
  
that moment Peter saw only the floor coming up to meet him as he lost touch with the wakeing world Akane  
  
and the rest of the class just stared at Ranma "What did you do this time Ranma how hard did you hit him"  
  
Akane said with and angry look on her face  
  
Peter woke up 2 days later in the tendo house it was the middle of the morning as he got out of bed  
  
he shook his head wondering how long he had been out. As he walked twords the door he caught a  
  
glimpse of him self in the mirror on the closet door. Thats when it started getting strange Frist thing he  
  
noticed was that he was cut he had muscle tone a lot of tone. He could give Ranma a run for his money as  
  
far as that goes the next he notice was he didnt need his glasses to see the things around him. throwing on  
  
his school uniform and ran down stairs  
  
As he entred the kitchen he suprised Kasumi "Peter your awake how are you feeling?" Peter just  
  
smiled "Im feeling great just needed a nap I guess" he started to dig in the fridge for a snack "A nap you  
  
have been out for 2 days" Peter looked over the fridge at her and raised a brow "2 days wow well Im feeling  
  
better I think I will head for school" Peter gave her a wave and took off out the door. Kasumi just stared for  
  
a moment and thoght to her self "is it me of is he alittle taller"  
  
As Peter walked down the street he just keep thinking of how great he felt as he walked next to the  
  
chain leanth fence that Ranma walked on he just ponederd to him self for a moment and climb up the fence  
  
appon reaching the top. He found his center of balance and stood up he kept expecting to fall but found he  
  
had no porblem keep his balance he started to walks slowly down the fence and soon he was running at full  
  
speed smileing like a manic "this aint so hard no wonder Ranma does this it a rush" He made it to school  
  
just in time for lunch  
  
After cheecking in with the office Peter made his way to the lunch room just to run smack in to  
  
Nabiki who had just gotten a tray of food. For a moment time seemed to slow and Peter just reacted out of  
  
instinc his senses went in to hyperdrive. His eyes locked with Nabiki who had started to fall back wards  
  
Peters arm shot out around her catching her his other hand flashed out and caught the tray moveing like a  
  
blur he caught all the food on the tray neatly. Pulling her up Peters sense sliped back to normal. Nabiki  
  
raised a brow in suprise  
  
"How did you do that" she asked every one in the lunch room were stareing at them Peter couldnt  
  
think so he just darted. Ranma and Akane walked closer "Wow His reaction time is amazing think hes been  
  
holding back on us?" Akane said in wonder Ranma Just shaked his head "It wasnt that special I could of  
  
done it"  
  
"Yea but could you have done it with out the chestnust fist?" Nabiki asked as she wonder off  
  
Peter walked though the hallway his mind lost in thought how had he done that what was going on  
  
he made his way to class and sat down just wondering. The bell rang and the class filled up Kuno took his  
  
seat next to Peter and soon class was under way Nabiki kept stareing at his so did every one and soon for  
  
one reason or anthor Kuno was on the desk top denouceing Peter as being lucky and a bunch of other junk  
  
Kuno set his sword tip down on Peters desk strikeing at pose "Kuno cut it out " Peter was pleading every  
  
one was looking at Kuno Peter wave his hand in a down ward motion trying to get Kuno to set down at that  
  
moment a thin almost invisable line shoot out of Peters forearm and landed on Kuno shoe.  
  
Peter Raised a brow at this Kuno started to walk and the line stared to move stretching some what  
  
Peter grab the line and yanked. Kuno went head frist off the desk landing with a thump Peter knew this  
  
wasnt good so while every one was looking at kuno he took off out the door needing to figure this out. A  
  
few minutes later when Peter was at his locker a tingle ran though his body some at him screaming MOVE  
  
NOW he droped just to be missed by Kuno's wooden sword he came up stareing at Kuno who was very  
  
angry Peter stood up at stared at him "Whats the big down You jerk that could have killed me"  
  
"That is not what would have happen you desive it but that was not my intent for the insult you  
  
delt me this day now Preare to pay " Kuno said with dramatic flair His sword flashed and Peter reacted time  
  
agian seemd to slow as he danced aroud Kuno's blade Peter was getting some what worried they were  
  
geathering a crowd then he saw Nabiki Ranma and Akane there stareing wide eyed and opend mouth for the  
  
moment Peter was distracted Kuno snaped a punch and hit Peter he fell over his own feet at that moment  
  
Miss.Hinako showed up and broke it up.  
  
As Peter got to his feet Ranma and the girls came over "Pete Howd you do that " Ranma asked  
  
Peter couldnt answer he just ran. Leaveing behind some very confused People as he made it out side the  
  
school he ran across the street at that moment a car was comeing That sense came at Peter agian and he  
  
jumped not just a few feet but a few stories in the air on to the side of a building to his amazement he was  
  
stuck to the side of the wall he climb to the top of the building as he reached the top he reached over and  
  
grabed a pipe comeing out of the roof when he grabed it it crunched like card borad.  
  
Takeing a seat on the roof he took a seat and started thinking then it all fell in to line. The Spider  
  
bite it must have changed him a smile crept across his lips as he jumped to his feet and took off running  
  
jumping from roof to roof as he came to a wide street he stoped at the edge of the roof and stuck out a hand  
  
and tried a few diffent ways ways to get the webs to come out only when he applied pressure and flexed his  
  
arm muscles a certin ways the web line would shoot out he discoverd that not only could he shoot a web  
  
line but also a web type net and give the range the bigger the net would be.  
  
He jumped high in the air and shot out a web line and soon he was swinging though the city and  
  
soon he arrived at the house droping in to the backyard Peter ran in to the house and stared to ponder what  
  
to do with thease new powers He could make a fortune as he started to plot the rest of the House hold  
  
started to Arrive home Ranma and the girls told every one what they saw at school they started to plan how  
  
to approch Peter about this when the phone rang Kasumi answerd it "Oh yes thank you I will inform him"  
  
she hung up the phone her face fallen with emotion she enterned the main room of the house and broke in  
  
on the family meeting  
  
Ranma was the frist to look at Kasumi and was in shock haveing never seen her face like this  
  
"Whats the matter" he asked  
  
"It was a phone call for Peter and I am not sure how to tell him " she turned and walked out of the room a  
  
few minites later they heard a cry from up stairs it was a male vocie fallowed by a female scream the family  
  
came up stairs to find Kasami standing by her self Peter was on his knees dubbled over there were two  
  
holes in the floor where his fist had gone though the floor he was crying like a baby  
  
"Hey whats going on up here "Soun asked with concern Kasami just shook her head as she  
  
wonderd out of the room not saying aword Ranma started to get angry and jumped to a conclusion He  
  
turned to Peter and grab him by the back of his shirt and yanked him up off the Floor "Whats the big Idea  
  
she told you some bad news and you try to attack her whats the matter with you jerk" Akane came up on  
  
his other side angry also "Yea Kasumi hasnt hurt any one ever" she said anry also  
  
Peters face was dead his eyes showed no emotion he looked up at Ranma "let me go please" he  
  
said softly Ranma riased a brow but didnt let him go Peters hand shot out nailing Ranma in the chest seding  
  
him flying takeing Peters shirt as well Peter droped to his knees and stared at the floor Everone was  
  
watching wide eyed as Ranma flew though the wall they turned back to Peter Akane got angry and  
  
summond her Hammer as she went to strike Peter just rolled to the side out of instinc Every time she tried to  
  
strike he would dodge but not attack he just kept stareing at the floor lost in thought Nabiki was stareing  
  
wide eyed at the fact that Peter had a great body  
  
As Ranma came rushing back in Kasami came though the door at that moment "Stop this now it  
  
isnt his fault he didnt attack me or anything else He just found out his aunt and uncle are dead a car jacker  
  
killed them and he is Alone in this world now so cut it out" she said "dinner will be ready in a few minets"  
  
she said with a smile then turned around and walked out Ranma and Akane stared at Peter wide eyed "Geze  
  
Pete if you need some one to um talk to or something let me know" Ranma mutterd as he led akane out Soun  
  
and Genma looked at each other Genma fallowed Ranma  
  
Soun walked over to Peter and placed a Hand on the boy's shoulder "Dont worrie Peter you have a  
  
home here Your Parents were good People and I would consider it a great honor if you would consider  
  
staying with us after you set your affairs stright." he pated him softly and walked out the only one left in the  
  
room was Nabiki who was trying to figure out what to do next she came over to him and sat next to him and  
  
for the frsit time ever let down that wall of makeing money and scheming "Peter are you going to be ok if  
  
you need some one to talk to Im here for you" she places a hand on his shoulder Peter looked up at her she  
  
stared in to his brown eyes  
  
"I dont know what to do they were the only family I had I could have done something I could have  
  
help them I could have done something" she pulled him close "no you couldnt your not a fighter you would  
  
have been hurt your self dont beat your self up over this its not like your a super hero Peter your just a  
  
normal guy" Nabiki said trying to help she wiped away his tears he looked her in the eyes agian  
  
"Thanks Nabiki that helped But I think I need to be alone " she noded and standed and started to  
  
walkd out she heard Peter saying something over and over in a low almost a chant "with great power comes  
  
great responcablity" as she shut the door she was wondering what would happen next  
  
Peter sat there thinking of those words his uncle had told him time and time agian Nabiki was right  
  
he couldnt have done anything to Help Aunt May And Uncle Ben but there were others who did need a  
  
hero. Walking to the closet he dug in there for something pulling out his school uniform he sliped it on then  
  
he thought about his face and dawned a mask and gloves it would do till he got a real uniform. Going to the  
  
window he sliped out and took off in to the night looking for those who needed a hero.  
  
The next moring as Every one gathered around the table for breakfest they were suprised to see  
  
Peter there he looked better not rested but better. they made small talk then Soun spoke up "Hmm now this  
  
is diffent seems last night some bank robbers and car thiefs were found webbed to the celing the witness  
  
say a man in a black school uniform stoped them they said he was able to stick to walls and his strength was  
  
off the scale he bent steel pipes and webs the Paper is calling him the SpiderMan. 


End file.
